1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to an image pickup device having an electronic image pickup portion for generating picking up an image of a subject and generate image data, and a cellular phone using the image pickup device.
2. Related Art
JP-A-2004-88567 (page 1, FIG. 1) discloses an image pickup device in which image data of an image of a subject achieved by an image pickup system are added with hand-waggling information achieved by an angular velocity sensor at the image pickup time and recorded in a memory card, and after the image pickup, the presence or absence of hand-waggling at the image pickup time is displayed on an image display portion, the image data is subjected to correction processing on the basis of the hand-waggling information added to the image data when the image data recorded in the memory card are reproduced, and the image data thus corrected are displayed on the image display portion together with the information on the presence or absence of the hand-waggling at the image pickup time.
According to the image pickup device described in JP-A-2004-88567, since the image data are recorded in the memory card while the hand-waggling information achieved by the acceleration sensor is added to the image data concerned, the image data are subjected to the correction processing on the basis of the hand-waggling information added to the image data and the image data are reproduced together with the hand-waggling information on a display device when the image data are reproduced. Therefore, a user can check the presence or absence of occurrence of hand-waggling, however, there is still an unsolved problem that the user cannot check the degree of occurrence of hand-waggling.
That is, with respect to a general digital camera or a cellular phone equipped with a camera, it is impossible to increase the size of a liquid crystal screen as a display device, and thus even when image data are generated by using an image pickup device having a large number of pixels, it is required to carry out a re-size operation for reducing the image size to a smaller number of pixels to display the image data on the display device, and thus it is difficult to view the degree of occurrence of hand-waggling on the basis of the image data displayed on the display device. Therefore, there is a case where hand-waggling cannot be checked unless the image data are afterwards printed or displayed on a large display screen of a personal computer or the like. Accordingly, it is impossible to pick up an image again after the hand-waggling is checked, and it has been required that the degree of occurrence of hand-waggling can be checked at the image pickup time.